Sweet Dream
by skippinsunday
Summary: Sora and Kairi are celebrities at the top of their games. one day their parents tell them that they are engaged to each other.Riku lives right beside next door and may be jealous. how to deal with hearts, feelins, high school and the press!
1. Chapter 1:Default Chapter

Sweet Dream

Sora and Kairi are both celebrities and at the top of their games. One day their parents tell them that they are engaged, to each other. Riku is a son of an extremely good business man, who just happens to live right beside Kairi. How to deal with hearts, feelins, high school and the press.

You know I hate it when I read through intros and they don't make sense at all but for those that do, you rock! So I'll skip through all the words I wanna say and I'll just save them for another chapter. This is plain non-sense. Whatever……………enjoy!

Chapter1: Airplanes

Kairi

KNOCK KNOCK What the heck? 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"KAIRI! UP! YOU'VE GOT MAKE-UP IN 15!" someone was banging on my hotel room door.

COME ON! 

I practically rolled of my bed. And walked over to the door. Oh gawd. It was Anthony, my agent. A good morning this will be.

"You're not even dressed! Did you just wake up? The director's gonna have a fit!" he looked all panicky.

"Look, I had to sleep at 3 am last night and what time is it?"

Anthony glanced at his watch. " 5"

"5! Anthony give me a break, this even isn't a movie it's only a music video!" yap, that's me, all grouchy in the morning.

"It's your last shooting, you have to start early if you want to get home in time for that important dinner." He was rummaging through my pile of clothes on the floor.

"I can move it you know, I will say it was raining and we had to move the shooting." I was back on my bed again.

"NO, I promised your dad." He handed me I halter top and an above the knee skirt. "Come on get dressed."

"Fine only because you are so terribly sweet." So I got up to change. A few minutes later I am in my dressing room and about a hundred people are all over my face and hair. They were pulling and pushing all the parts of my face. Jannice, the designer gave me a cool top and the most comfortable pair of jeans in the world.

And imagine that I had to go through this for the past 3 weeks! Not that I'm complaining.

After all that, we finally were shooting. I had to sit down on a messed up room alone and I had to cry and act all frustrated cause the song was about being dumped then rising again afterwards. I have to tell you the writers are amazing.

"THAT'S A WRAP!"

FINALLY! I can go home and relax again! No more videos to shoot! Only autograph signings and a tour! Yay!

"you'll have to leave now if you're only gonna make your plane." Anthony gave me a hug " I'll be seeing you in a few weeks, ok?"

I hugged him back. "yes, and by then I will be fully rested."

I said my goodbyes and arrived at the airport. As I got out of the car, I am overwhelmed by fans. I love my fans, no doubt, but I am gonna miss my plane! So I signed a few autographs and posed for a few pictures and I am escorted by a few security guards to the plane.

I sat on my gigantic chair and buckled the seat belt on. Omg, I am on a plane, no biggie. No actually I am scared to death. Seriously, I've been on tons of airplanes but I still can't get used to them. I hate that stomach turning thing you always feel. So I put on my earphones and music started to jam in pretty loud so that it would take my mind off the flying.

A guy sat down beside me but I only took a glance at him and closed my eyes again.

Relax, relax, peace, serenity, happiness, landing.

The plane started to move.

Oh gawd.

My hands are in a closed fist. My nails are piercing through my skin as we takeoff.

Oh, god, my stomach is flipping.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was the guy sitting beside me.

"Listen, can you please put down the music, I didn't sleep at all last night." The guy looked tired, more than me but I am way too freaked to care.

"this is my way of relaxing."

"ya, green day will help you relax perfectly." He smirked! Did he just do that!

"Excuse me?" that guy is so rude. "I will listen to anything I want!"

Who does he think he is? Does he know that he is talking to MEE! I don't wanna be all I rule the worldish but … who the heck!

"Yeah, go ahead, just not so loud." He s smiling at me!

You know he's cute but he's such a jerk!

I made it louder and started to softly sing along. This annoyed him. He called a stewardess.

"Can I change my seat please!" the other stewardess was staring at the guy beside me, is he that good looking, then she saw me then started whispering to the other stewardess' ear. Then they squirmed.

"um sir, Mr. Sora, Sora…. The first class is full, so is business class but there are some seats back in coach.

"Great… thanks anyway."

"Hey, Sora, what is it I hear about switching seats?" a good-looking boy that looked a lot like Sora was smiling at me.

Sora looked at me then at him. "Oh! I'm sorry, you didn't tell me that you were interested in this girl. You could have told me earlier! Well, go ahead, be my guest! Knock yourself out!" he turned to me "Well good luck and it's been nice meeting you!"

He got his bag, stood up and whispered something to the guy's ear. Sora took the seat right behind me.

"What's his problem?" I mean, I have never met anyone that rude.

"Don't think those things about him. He's a really cool guy, it's just, he doesn't do well when he doesn't get enough sleep." He showed me his hand. "Tidus"

I shook his hand "Kairi" this boy's really good looking, but not as much as Sora though but when it comes to being nice, Tidus wins hands down.

"So, are you his brother or something?"

He laughed. "No, I'm his cast mate…"

"Huh?"

"We're on a show and Sora there is the main character." He was still smiling. "And I am his brother there."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I don't watch a lot of tv nowadays." My cheeks got red.

"It's ok, I know you're busy, I'm a fan."

"Of the show?"

Well, yeah, but I'm also a fan of yours."

My cheeks turned into a crimson color. "Thanks" I smiled to myself. "You're sweet you know?" he smiled and he looked genuinely happy about the compliment. "Unlike someone here." I didn't raise my voice but immediately Sora shot up from his seat.

"Hey, were you listening?" he may be an actor but…what a jerk!

Sora looked speechless, "uh, no, I just gotta go to the bathroom now." He started to walk when a stewardess came and told him that he should stay in his seat cause the plane was about to land. HA! Payback! Wait…Landing?

Immediately I put my hands into fists and started to breath deeply.

"Hey, you're afraid of airplanes aren't you?" Tidus was smiling at me kindly. Weird cause usually people would laugh at this.

"Is it that obvious?" I answered with a hint of embarrassment.

"Yeah" then he did the most unbelievable thing. He took my hand and whispered to my ear. "Don't be scared I'm right here."

Ok, that could be the like shortest flight in the world! Tidus is all flirty and stupid kairi is fallin for it! Sora's the rudest person person in the world there but he's just cranky. Cause in my pov, he's sweet.

The next chapie will be in Sora's POV. This chapter is kinda borin coz I'm explainin what they do, I'm just making it more evident. Please R and R!


	2. Chapter 2:who is she?

SWEET DREAMS

Ok, about the title, I don't think that there's a connection at all but whatever! As I said, this chapie will be in Sora's POV. Okay? PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: ok.. just so everyone will be happy… I DO NOT OWN KH! But if I did… I would continuously make people try and beg 4 information on kh2! Bwahahaha! But sadly, I don't own it… BOOOOOOOOO! Oh yeah… SCHOOL IS OVER!

Who is she?

Sora was just sitting down on his chair. _Thank God I'm not sitting with that girl anymore…. I cant believe that Tidus is interested in a girl that listens to greenday for comfort. She's pretty, too pretty, I bet she had plastic surgery. She sure seems to have the money…. I hate shooting early in the morning, gets me into a bad mood. All in all I only had 2 hours of sleep. It sucks I know but well the pay is worth it. I really should get some rest if I'm gonna be in a good mood for that emergency dinner later………………_

"_I'm a fan" Tidus…………….._

"of the show?" _so she does know…._

"yeah, but also of yours" _He's working his charm on her….. she can't possibly fall for that._

"You're sweet."

Oh gawd… she fell for it

"….. unlike someone over there"

It was a reflex, I immediately stood up…. _She's talking about me…._

"We're you listening?" The Kairi girl was looking straight at me.

"no, I uh…. Just needed to go to the bathroom." _Oh god, she knows… shit…_

One stewardess immediately went to me. "Sir, the plane is about to land please go back to your seat." _Great, these people just ruin my great plans._

So I went back to my seat all bummed out. Then I look at Kairi. _She's scared again? I mean airplanes aren't anything…. Barely… wait.. Tidus is talking to her…. He's holdin her freakin hand! And she seems to like it! He's whisperin something into her ear… and she smiles. This girl REALLY doesn't know what she's getting herself into. She's right beside the biggest playboy of the year. _

So we're in Destiny Island again… I didn't get a hint of sleep on that plane.

"Hey, Kairi, want me to take you home?" _What's Tidus gonna do to her?_

"You know what, I would but I have this family thing to go to later" _Thank god._

"Can I have your number then?" _uh, sick flirt._

"ok." _She's a shy one. "4378914"_

"4378914 got it… talk to you later…" he smiled at her and went up to me.

"You're missin out on a great girl ya know…" he pats me on the shoulder. "Let's go"

I turn to Kairi, she's having trouble with her over-head luggage… _where's the crew when you need them._ So I go to her.

"Let me get that for you." She's like 5 inches shorter than me so I got it easier than her. But she's tall, 5'7 I'll have to say.

"Thanks." She looked embarrassed her cheeks got red.

I laugh. "You blush when you're embarrassed, don't you?"

She got even redder. "Still think that Tidus is sweeter?"

"I knew it! You were listening!" this girl really does change her mood fast.

"Well. I couldn't help it cause your voice is so LOUD and so's your MUSIC!"

"Whatever." She walks past me then gives me a push. Which cost me to fall over a stewardess.

"I am so sorry!" I got up.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry please don't cry!" I get all panicky.

But instead she gets up and hugs me. "I LOVE YOU!" ok………………..

"Thanks, I need to go now." I start walking but she still clings to me. "Will you get off?" I try pushing away but her grip around me so I had to pull her off the plane with me. Then a man came….

"You're cheating on me!" _aw… shit…_

She immediately gets off. "No, it's just that that is SORA as in Spring Break Sora!"

"I come all the way here just to see you hugging another man!" the guy was a lot shorter than me so I don't think he'll try anything….

"Whoa… come on, I just got on the plane to come home…"

"…with my woman!" _double shit._

"No! It's just that I fell on her and she started hugging me." _why do these things happen to me? _

" You FELL on her?" the guy was gonna pop a blood vessel and the stewardess was now crying.

"It was an accident!"

"You clumsy little f-!" he was cut off by a security guard that was gonna escort me. _saved!_

"Sorry about that…" the security guard said as he was blocking me from screaming fans.

"It's not the first time that happened."

It's true but that was in a restaurant.

I got into my car that was sent by my parents. But as usual they were not in it. They're business people, somewhere in a meeting I bet but I'm used to it by now. Soon we arrived at my house, it's a huge glassy house. Everything was like, stainless steel and glass. It's a cold house, it would give you this chill up your spine. That's excluding my room. It's all messed up, clothes everywhere and papers…. No one cleaned it…. The maids are kinda afraid of my room I think.

It was already 6:50….. aw… great… I have to rush… and I still didn't get enough sleep yet.

I got one of the many tuxes (is there such a word?) from my walk in closet. I took a short bath and I tried to comb my hair, I swear, but it looks exactly the same.

KNOCK KNOCK 

The door opened… it was a small fat lady, a maid…. "um…" she stopped when she saw me shirtless in my room drying my hair. "Sir…. I…" she stopped and… ran. I mean ! 

_Guess that means we have to go now. _So I change quickly put the rest of the tux on and fix my tie…. I run down the many steps of my cold house… I pass by the kitchen where the maids were cleaning, among them were the short plump woman. Everyone freezes and stares at me as I walk to her, she bursts out crying. _Great, I'm making everyone cry today… _

"Listen" she looks up at me. "There's no reason for you to be afraid of me…. and someone PLEASE clean my room?"

well, there you go! You should have thought by now that Sora's the biggest heart throb in the world! And Sora IS a nice guy that's why he went into the kitchen to tell the short fat woman that there's nothing to be afraid of. Just wanna make it clear…. Thanks and please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3:fancy dinners

Hey! New chapter! I dunno but I like making my chapters LONG…. Well in my opinion anyways. Hahahahahaha! But wait….. I'll try to insert Riku in here but I haven't planned anything yet….. ok now on with the fic! And SOMEONE PLEASE R&R!

Chap 3: fancy dinners

( Kairi's POV)

Seven thirty was shown on Kairi's small silver watch. _Man, I'm hungry and who are we waiting for anyways? _Kairi and her family were in this fancy French resto with 4 more extra seats on their table. Then, dad stood up and so did mom. They walked towards 3 people. A small, blonde woman, a tall man with brown hair and a boy that looked my age, he's tall! Wait… he looks familiar….. oh… my… gawd… it's Sora…. From the plane….. someone just shoot me and leave me to die!

He didn't see me yet… what the heck is he doing here?

Sora's POV

_ok…I still don't know why I'm here… Cloud's not here yet… he's always late… _

"Christina, Bryan, this is my son Sora." I shook both of their hands but then the lady hugged me.

"Great to finally meet you Sora." The red haired lady let go of me. "Well, come sit down."

So we sat down my parents told me to sit down beside a red haired girl than was looking down at her lap. I wasn't in the mood to argue and besides, it'd be rude if I said no. Then the girl looked up to me with a death glare… _damn she's pretty…wait… she looks familiar… IT IS THE FREAKIN GIRL FROM THE PLANE!_

"What the heck are you doing here!" I hissed at her.

"I should be asking you that question!" she hissed back.

"I don't need to spend another second with you." I was just ready to get up when Kairi's mom spoke.

"You know Kairi was just telling us about this very rude boy on the plane it was hilarious! The boy had to be escorted out of the airport by a security guard!" she was laughing.Ok, now it's the time I have to glare at Kairi. She gives me an apologetic-angelic smile…_ She's totally cute…wait… can't believe she said that!_

"Is that so!" mom laughed along with her. "It just so happens that Sora just came home from Traverse Town for shooting!" _oh mom you knew? _

"Same for Kairi! She was shooting for a new video!" they both looked so excited… chic talk… uh… "What a coincidence!"

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT!" the table went quiet, Kairi's dad was sweating nervously.

"But… Cloud's not here yet…" mom suddenly fell quiet. "Ok, it's about time." They all looked nervous but Kairi was just as confused as I am.

" Sora, Kairi, we decided that you would be engaged." Kairi's mom suddenly said.

No one spoke. No one even looked strait into my eyes or Kairi's.

"When was this decided?" Kairi said quietly, looking pale.

"Before you were born." Dad said silently.

"Why?" I am about to burst.

"We didn't want both of you to land on to people that weren't well… _right_ for you…" mom finally looked up. "Please understand."

"How?" Kairi turned red. Tears were forming in her eyes "How could you do this to us?" she was shaking.

"Kairi, please understand, it was only for the best." Now kairi's dad spoke.

And all I did there was sit and try to absorb all this. That's it. I didn't argue. Because I know that no matter what I said they wouldn't change their minds. They've planned this 16 years ago and if they thought it was a wrong idea, they would have broken this promise. But still I was pissed.

"The best? And you only decided to tell me now? No wait, I'm 16 and so is he" she was now standing and she pointed at me. "Do you expect us to get married any time soon?" her face was drenched in tears.

"NO! Darling no! You can get married when you choose to." Mom was now panicking.

"What about never." I said coolly

Mom gave me a glair.

"You will get married." Dad said sternly.

"You can't decide my whole life for me!" Kairi wailed then ran away.

"KAIRI! YOU GET BACK HERE! KAIRI!" her mom called after her then she gave up.

"Sora! Quickly! Run after her!" mom… you do not understand…

"There's no point. She hates me." I said monotonously.

"No darling, it's just that she's surprised." Kairi"s mom said in a lost for words.

I smiled. "You don't understand, I'm the rude boy on the plane." I got up.

Then I did the only thing that I could possibly do, go home.

(Kairi's POV)

I didn't understand… _how could they do this to me?_ Tears were streaming down my face, I wanted them to stop but I couldn't. I opened the door and there was a blonde spiky haired boy. He stopped and so did I.

"Sora's not all bad you know that, he may seem like it but he's got a good heart." The boy suddenly told me.

_(Cloud) I missed the action… I should just go home…_

Back to Kairi…

I just kept on running, passing bars, clubs, closed stores and a whole bunch of people. My 3 inch espadrills were hurting like heck. _Great, now I'll get blisters. _My long skirt just kept on flowing which made this warm humid night a lot bearable with the fact that I was running. The tears were still in my eyes, the words _how could they do this to me? _Just kept running through my head.

I stopped when a guy's voice called behind me. "HEY BABE!" it was a man at around his mid twenties. I had no idea who this was. " COME ON GIVE ME A KISS!" he was drunk.

I tried to run but he got a hold of my arm. "Get offa me!" I tried to pull away but the man's grip remained strong.

"Yo, A.T! What cha got here!" a bunch of other guys walked towards us. "A fine girl and she's MINE!" he screamed and pulled me closer to him I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"EWWW! Let go of me!" I bit him then it worked, he let go but screamed which caused his friends to run after me. They all put their disgusting hands over my arms and they pinned me up to an alley beside the bar they were in. I tried to kick them but it didn't seem to have an effect on them.

"STOP TRYING TO RESIST! You're going to be with me in the morning anyway!" tears were poring down my eyes, I have never been this scared in my life. _What are they gonna do to me? Someone help me please… _I kept on screaming even if I knew that no one would here me and if there was, they wouldn't even bother. I didn't care… I just kept on screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING! NO ONE IS GONNA HERE YOU." One man put his hand over my mouth. I felt someone lift my shirt and started to kiss my stomach. I kept on making noise despite of the hand on my mouth. Tears were poring even more than they ever have.

Then I heard one of the guys shriek in pain. The other guys turned to the attacker, it was a tall guy wearing all black, his silver hair shining in the moonlight. He had aquamarine eyes and fair skin. Instantly he punched the men one after the other which caused them to fall and pass out. For those that didn't, well, they were drunk, they couldn't fight well. They tried to fight but ended up missing and getting hit. Then there was only one guy left, the one that caught me in the first place. The boy banged his nose with his fist that sent it to bleed like hell.

The silver haired boy walked to me and bent down. He lifted my chin, "are you all right Kairi?" he asked worriedly. I just nodded then tried to stand up but I immediately fell forward. He caught me. "I'll take you home." He carried me to a jet black jag. "No, don't take me home." I said quietly. "You want me to take you to the park?" he sounded so nice. I just nodded then we drove off.

We sat there silently with tears poring down my eyes, now more because of the incident I just had than because of the engagement. I stared blankly out the window while the boy continued to drive giving me a few worried glances.

We got to a big playground with swings, slides and everything. I threw my $4000 shoes to the ground so that I could fell the soft cool sand under my feet. I sat on a swing and started to move slightly I leaned against one of the chains and continued to stare blankly into space.

The boy following me slowly, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING THERE ALONE! WHAT IF I DIDN'T COME? HUH? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?" he started to scream at me. "WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS FEEL? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU? WHAT WOULD I FEEL! HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THAT?" he took deep breaths to calm down and sat beside me on another swing. "What did you think?" he whispered to himself.

I didn't even look at him, I didn't even move, all I did was sit and stare. He got up and stared at me. "AREN'T YOU EVEN GONNA ANSWER ME?"

I stood up and for the first time tonight looked straight into his beautiful eyes. "Riku…"

I went closer to him and let my head lie on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked surprised but later calmed down and put his hand on my head. The tears started to fall.

"Thank you Riku."

Well how ja like it? I don't think that was violent and I didn't put any swear words where I think I should have but whatever. Until now, I still don't know if I'm gonna make it a SoraxKairi fic or a RikuxKairi. See! Even I don't know so we all are clueless on what's goin to happen next. I haven't exactly thought about it yet but I'll try to think about it…. Later. I'll try to update asap but I can't promise anything. BYE! Nd once again, PLEASE R & R!


	4. Chapter 4:realizations nd ppl!

Sweet Dream

HALLOOO! Thanks to the TWO people that reviewed! Ok… I'm still thinking about this… let's just see how things will go. I haven't given this much thought but I'll try to make it as nice as possible. Thanks for the reviews again! Nd plz continue to R & R!

Kairi's POV!

I woke up in my large, comfortable room. I was going to get up when I saw a silver haired boy asleep on a chair beside my bed. I smiled… _Riku…_ I some how pushed him onto my bed. He looked so peaceful.

"No.. the monkeys are in the fridge!" Riku suddenly pointed up.

I crack up. I should have recorded that…

I go to my bathroom, it's beautiful, perfect for a magazine cover, there was a marble floor, a sofa and even a Jacuzzi! I washed my face and walked over to a door. I opened it and suddenly lights went on into a hallway. This is my closet. There were wooden doors with glass so I could see the clothes inside. There were mirrors in every angle. _Well, I have nothing planned for today… _I got out a pair of cool green pants that were slightly baggy, a strapless white shirt and my Hollywood flipflops. I didn't do much with my hair though, I just left it down.

I went back into my room where Riku was still sleeping in.

"Hey, Riku, wake up." I shook him… it's already 9:00! He opened one eye then jumped up. "What am I doing here?" he looked around my room then onto my bed. "Did I sleep on your bed?" he looked kinda relaxed. But I got all red and shook my head. He laughed and pulled me closer and hugged me. "Are you alright after last night?" he asked me still not pulling away. I nodded and he looked at me straight in the eye, "Are you sure?" he looked kinda worried. I laughed "look who turns out not to be a bad boy after all!" but he wasn't laughing. "I'm serious." I smiled and got his hair out of his face. "Yes! I am sure. You hungry cause I'm STARVING!" Riku shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead, I better go home." He let go of me. "But you just live next door, and besides, your parents aren't even home." I gave him a puppy dog pout. He smiled and messes up my hair. "That doesn't work on me…kid" I laugh. " Fine go! Leave me!" I said jokingly. Riku walks out and opens the door. "and I still am the bad boy you knew before. See you at school tomorrow." He smiles then closes the door. I smile and flop down on my bed.

Riku's POV

I close her door. _Man, she really is something… _I walk down the never-ending spiral staircase until I reach the door and got into my car. I drive home. A video camera follows my car and the gate opens. I parked it and stepped into my nearly empty house.

I walked up the stairs and into my room when the door burst open.

"So, Riku, out late with Kairi? What were you doing in her house again?" it was my brother, Sephiroth, the biggest player in the world.

I just roll my eyes and turn on the tv. "Come on, you can tell your big brother, you know I have had a lot of women in my room." He was poking my arm. "Hey, stop working out, you make me look like a wimp!"

_How can I not notice, they're in there every night. The women I mean._

"Come on, was it fun? Were her- " he was broken off by no one other than me.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" _he can't talk that way about me._ "I am nothing like you! I don't just go sleeping around with every hot girl I know!" I was mad but it's his fault.

"So you admit she's hot?" _he just can't seem to get it…_

I sigh. "Yeah…" I sit back down and continue to flip through the channels when I stop on MTV. It was Kairi in one of her music videos.

"Aha! I knew it! Your evil look is softer whenever you look at her… it's more than sleeping with her… you _love _her!" Sephiroth started to laugh. Then I throw the remote at him. "But don't worry dear brother! Your secret is safe with me!" he laughs and floats out the door.

_I can't believe that he's my brother._

Sora's POV

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU JUST LEFT US THERE LIKE IDIOTS!" mom was screaming at me while I am looking for something good to watch on t.v.

"Well, at least I didn't run out crying…" I said coolly while still flipping the channels.

"But she's a girl! She should me more emotional than you are!" she sat down beside me.

"So what." I continue to flip.

"Sora, you are engaged, no matter what you say." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… I know." I'm still flipping. _Nothings good on tv…_

"Oh, and Sora, you will be going to a new school."

Ok, this caught my attention. "A WHAT? What happened to home schooling?"

"Well, your father and I just wanted you to earn more social skills."

"What school?" I turn back to the tv.

"Darlington Academy."

"That sounds so gay…. Wait, Tidus studies there!" yeah, he does…oh joy.

"Good then you have two friends in that school." Mom quickly left the room. _Two?_

I land on MTV, it was a petty red haired girl. Isn't that…. KAIRI! What the heck is she on MTV? She's a singer? A SINGER?

Wow… this day's just full of surprises……..

Kairi's POV

I'm on my way to school, Darlington Academy, the name sounds so wrong but it's a totally cool school. For one thing, most of the students there have careers in "the business" and some other rich kids. So the school is open all year round. Including weekends, for our sake, so we go to school whenever we can but we have a minimum of two years for one school year. I'm 16, I'm a junior, and you won't believe how much I had to study to get to my correct grade level.

"You know Kairi, I can't believe that YOU are a junior! You are so not smart and you are always busy." This is Kerry, my little sister. She's 14 and in her correct grade level… grade 8. She just arrived from a trip to Dubai yesterday afternoon.

"I studied my butt off… I think I deserve the credit." I know she can seem a bit mean sometimes but she's the only sister I have.

"Even though. And I didn't like your newest cd. I think you should quit. You don't have the talent." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess it depends on the person." I shrugged. You see different people like different kinds of music.

"No, that's not it. I don't like your voice, and so does Claudia." Claudia's her best friend. She's one of the snobbish blonde types. And Kerry has red hair like me but it's a little bit longer.

"it's ok I guess. That's why I'm studying, so just in case my fame isn't long termed I can always do something else." That's true.

"Didn't I tell you that you don't have the brains to do anything else? You're better off living on mom and dad's money."

I arrive at school, the driver opens the door for me. then a lot of people stare at me. Students mostly. Then a few girls that aren't in uniform run to me.

"KAIRI! OH MA GAWD! MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! PLEASE!" they scream at me. So I sign their papers and stuff and they run away excitedly.

"What a bunch of losers." Kerry rolls her eyes.

" I think they're sweet."

"KAIRI!" a cheerful voice called out to me.

It was Selphie, my best school friend, beside her followed Yuna, Yuffie and Jasmine. (yeah, as in Agrabah Jasmine)

"OMG! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" we walked through the school gates together.

"So, how was the shooting? Yuna is a guitarist of this really cool new rock band. She's 16 but only a sophomore.

"It was cool, you know what, I was thinking of getting into the movie biz." Then Yuna stopped. "No way! You're gonna take my fame away from me!" Yuna just started making movies a few months ago and she's a hit.

"I am just thinking about it." We entered the halls of a large private school. I went to my locker and found letters pore out. _What the heck? _I pick up a letter,

Dear Kairi,

I gave this letter to my cousin, Will that studies in your school. I wanna say that I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN! I love your songs and I have your cd's! My friends also love you! Whenever I go to their houses, we have mini-concerts! I know you are busy but can you please write me back! I also want to go to one of your concerts! Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name is Belinda, I am 9 years old and I want to be as pretty as you! Please write back!

Your number 1 fan,

Belinda

P.S. I think Will has a crush on you… don't tell him I told you that!

I laughed. This was not the first time this happened. The bad thing is, I always have to pick them up…. Aw… I bend down to pick them up when I noticed someone behind me picking them up as well.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What are you doing here?" it was Sora and he also looked surprised to see me.

"I knew it! That's why they sent me here!" he handed me the letters."A lot of fan mail you got here." He nods then walks away.

"HEY! SORA!" I call and he turns around.

"Yeah?" I catch up to him.

"You can't just always be in my face!" _is this me talking cause I don't remember me acting like this._

"um… am I suppose to be sorry?" he looked taken aback.

"No… ok… it's not your fault either" he wasn't even looking at me.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he stops then pins me up to the wall.

He leans closer to me. "Want me to do this then?"

I get red. He laughs and lets go. "Just kidding!" he smiles this cheesy smile that really is so adorable. "You really blush easily you know." I get even redder. He laughs more.

"Stop laughing! I give him a light punch on the arm.

There were shrieking girls pointing at Sora. He turns to me. "Is it always like this here?" he gave me a panicked look.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." A few girls started hugging him. _Fan girls so soon?_ Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Kairi! HELP ME!" Sora shot his head up from the sea of fan girls and disappeared. _I guess I should help him._ I started to dig for him, it was pretty hard but then I found him and we both ran away.

We ran past a corner and were crying from laughing. "That… was… the… worst… ever…" He was so red.

"It…gets… worse…" we continue to laugh when we realize that we were laughing with each other.

We stay quiet for a minute. "Thanks" he was looking down. "I can't believe I have to go through that everyday." He smiled. Then there was silence.

"Listen, what'll we do about the press?" I asked cause what'll they think? Huh?

"They will find about it sooner or later. You can't hide anything from them."

"oh…um… you know, we're gonna be late for class." I said quietly. "Where's your homeroom?"

"Room 207"

"Me too! Come on let's go, we're gonna be late!" we find ourselves running again.

We were both out of breath when we arrived but we arrived on time anyways. We opened the door and we were welcomed by screams of fan girls.

"Class! Class stop it!" Ms. Stone, our homeroom teacher said. "We have a new student, this is Sora." He flashed a mile that made a few girls faint. "Hi." He said.

I took a seat in the middle of the classroom, "Sora, why don't you sit with Kairi over there." She pointed at the seat beside me. Selphie was beside me.

"My gawd! HOTTIE! I have my dibs on him!" she whispered to me. I laughed nervously. "Yeah… he's all yours"

Ok… the end of another chapter! I don't think this was my best but still…. Good enough… just plain old high school life! Ok, most of the time, I'd be rooting for Sora x Kairi pairings but I can't help but like Riku to be with her…. I am so CONFUSED! Tell me your opinion about this. I thought of an ending (but only god knows when that will be) and I think Sora will fit in it but for now… go RIKU! But I still love Sora more than him! Haha! And about Kerry, she's straight from my cousin's attitude, that's not her name though. But she has this older sister that is PERFECT no doubt. She's pretty, tall, smart, she's SUPER nice and if you say something bad about her it just bounces off. And her little sister just plain isn't, short, chubby, jealous and she totally walks over her! Just for sharing. Thanks and please R & R! gawd I say that too much… oh! And please read my new fic… SECOND CHANCES! It's about Yuffie, Cloud and Squallieee!


End file.
